


Accidental reveal

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Category: Blood Domination (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Reveal, Switch Reveal, Touching, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: Uzuki sees Takamine punishing Chihaya over his safety.Is mainly some Uzuki mind ponderings and punishment between Takamine and Chihaya.Rated M for blood, suggestive themes and sexual situation.
Relationships: Takamine/Chihaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Accidental reveal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the game nor the characters.  
> Suggestive themes only, so no full smut.

It was during the holidays that the incident happened. Almost everyone had either gone home or gone to a friend or acquaintance’s house; which made Uzuki think he was alone as he headed towards Takamine’s dorm room. He had been asked, if he was there after a certain date to please check in on his flowers, and as Takamine was an old friend, he didn’t mind doing this for him, since Uzuki was going Izayoi tomorrow.

As he walked, he daydreamed a little, it had been such an interesting and exhausting year. Both he and Takamine were in formal contracts with their Doms, whom they both loved, and it turns out that Takamine was the Shijou house heir, so it turns out he was the only commoner in the group, even if Takamine was raised like him.

He smiled when thinking of his own contract with Izayoi. This had been a big year for him as well. From finding such a great Dom, and both of them being so drawn to each other, he couldn’t stop the goofy smile coming to his face. Even though he had been attacked by that group, and the Switch; he was still officially bonded to Izayoi.

Uzuki walked up the hall towards Takamine’s room, he heard noises coming from one of the rooms, and approaching his destination, he found it was Takamine and Chihaya. They must have stayed back to finish packing.

Uzuki quietly went up to the room, intending to inquire about their plans and if they wanted to meet up over the holidays, but when he peeked through the door, he was met with a strange and terrifying sight.

There was Chihaya. Proud, arrogant and rude Chihaya; slumped in the arms of Takamine. Takamine, who was drinking from Chihaya’s neck without a care in the world, as if he was dying of thirst and only Chihaya could quench it.

That wasn’t really what startled Uzuki, it could have been the fact that both Chihaya and Takamine were shirtless, or it could have been the ominous and menacing flashing in Takamine’s eyes, caused by the afternoon sun.

No, it wasn’t the sun, there was actually light in them. Takamine’s eyes glowed in gold.

And Chihaya was trapped beneath them.

~Takamine+Chihaya~

Takamine removed his mouth from Chihaya’s neck, blood coming from his bite. He licked his lips and smirked down at Chihaya, who was gripping Takamine’s arms to stabilise himself.

“Now, what do you want me to do Chihaya?”

Chihaya struggled to answer him, even through all of their DS acts, it still confounded him every time Takamine gave him an order like this, to tell Takamine what he wanted in this, and that Takamine wouldn’t do anything if he truly didn’t want it.

Takamine asked him the question again, his eyes glowing both darker and looking ablaze.

“Tell me what you want Chihaya, or I’ll have to punish you~”

Takamine smiled down at the Dom in his arms, “Okay, if you won’t do it like this”

Takamine picked Chihaya up and moved him towards the bed, placing him down on the silken sheets and standing over him, his eyes flash even in their golden state, “Possession: I order you Chihaya, tell me what _you want me to do to you_ ”

The last part was said in a deeper voice, with emphasis on this being all about what Chihaya wanted Takamine to do to him. That was the way with Takamine’s orders; it was always what he wanted, and Takamine always made him say it.

“T-touch me” Chihaya managed to get out while still in a slight daze from having his blood drunk; Takamine smiled and obeyed the request, stroking Chihaya’s face with one hand, and moving the other down towards the buttons on his trousers.

But he only removes them from Chihaya, he doesn’t touch him any further.

Takamine looks down on Chihaya, like a King would on his subject, or rather, like a Dom on a Sub.

“Do you understand why we’re here like this Chihaya? Instead of being on our way to my home for the holidays”

Chihaya shakes his head, no, he doesn’t understand.

“You disobeyed my orders Chihaya. I’ve told you so many times, I’m worried about you. And you go and ignore my request to keep yourself out of trouble, and look what happens”

Chihaya had walked to close to some construction areas, leading to a small trip to the infirmary, it wasn’t that big of a deal, but Takamine had one of his burst of protectiveness and told Chihaya to stay away form those areas, and Chihaya didn’t listen, leading to this punishment.

But, because it was the holidays, and because he was feeling lenient, mainly due to Chihaya’s delightful blood from before, he decided that he would accept an apology from Chihaya and move on. So, he gave Chihaya the option.

“Tell you what Chihaya, if you beg prettily enough, I’ll forgive you for going against me”

Chihaya’s eyes widened. Begging was a mixed feeling for him, on one side what ever he begged for Takamine always gave, he gave more than he asked for. But his Dom side was repulsed by the idea of it, him, a proud Dom, begging a Switch for forgiveness?!

But Chihaya’s instincts won the internal battle. He wanted Takamine to forgive him, and to take him.

“…please”

Takamine smiled, Chihaya never begged like one would expect begging to be; he was always reluctant about it, but it was endearing, because it was always honest.

Chihaya repeated the same words from their completion of their contract. “Give me an order. Love me till death”

Ah, there it was, Chihaya’s beg, or rather his plea. Takamine smiled as he moved to lay across the bed, the pillows behind his back.

“Chihaya, get on top of my lap”

Chihaya moved in response to his words, his body not giving him a moment to resist. Once he was seated in Takamine’s lap, Takamine stroked his head as a reward, his second hand trailing down to his neck.

“Such a good boy, see, you can follow my orders Chihaya” he teased

Takamine stroked his fingers against Chihaya’s cheek, admiring how amazing Chihaya looked in the afternoon sun.

“Now” Takamine smirked, looking down at the Dom in his arms, hands roaming the body on his lap, leading to grasping Chihaya's behind while also stroking his length. “Let’s see how well you can obey my other orders~”

~Uzuki~

Uzuki backed away from the door in shock.

He quickly and wordlessly ran out of the dormitory buildings, away from Takamine and Chihaya. He couldn’t believe it; he recognised the behaviour and the eyes, but he couldn’t believe it.

Takamine was a switch.

And Chihaya had submitted to him.


End file.
